


The Music Did

by CatLovePower



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones tries to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Did

The music did, not him, he was too proud for that.

Too proud to tell another man that he loved him more than anything in the whole world. More than the little bread crumbles on the morning table. More than his mismatched socks that he kept sewing back together. More than winter sunrays at dawn, just when he was going to bed after being up all night.

More than coffee, and that meant everything.

Maybe he should have told him that, he was sure Dan would have loved to be compared to a cup of streaming hot black coffee.


End file.
